The present disclosure relates to an engine fuel system, and particularly to a fuel vapor venting system for a fuel tank associated with an engine onboard a boat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a carbon canister in a fuel vapor venting system.
Engine fuel systems include valves associated with a fuel tank and configured to vent pressurized or displaced fuel vapor from the vapor space in the fuel tank to a separate charcoal canister. The canister is designed to capture and store hydrocarbons entrained in fuel vapors that are displaced and generated in the fuel tank so that those hydrocarbons are not discharged to the atmosphere.